Nathan Emmerson (Earth-1)
"I'm not your Governor." : —Nathan to the group. : Nathan Emmerson is one of the main protagonists of The Walking Dead Remake. He travels to Aveiro, along with Emily searching for his family and friends, Sam, Claire, Paige, Haley and Caroline, who have been evacuated to Aveiro by the military. Overview Nathan was a student in a school near Aveiro. When the apocalypse started, Nathan tries to find his friends but is unsuccessful and is left behind by the military, along with Emily, who offered to help him. After that, he set off in search of his friends and his family, and along the way discovered what happened to the world. Appearance Nathan is a Caucasian teenager with a slim figure, and although his age is unspecified, he's probably 16 or 17 years old. He has dark brown hair. His apparel and clothing changes throughout the seasons. He also has a police holster, which carries his favorite side-arm, his Glock 17. Personality Nathan is generally shy and calm. He's also a good friend but can also be a remarkable enemy. Even though he usually tells his group that he doesn't want to be their leader, Nathan's happy that people truly respect him, something that never happened before the apocalypse. Despite his shyness, his combat skill and general care for most members of the group have led him to be looked up to, and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group.He is shown to be incredibly protective of his own group and their well-being, even though he stated that he hated more than half of the people of the group. After the death of many people, Nathan, like the rest of the group, started to change a part of his personality. He decided that they have to take care of their group and can't be responsible for every survivor they come across. The supposed death of Haley might have been the main cause of this change, since she was one of his best friends and he thought she was dead, and blamed, not only himself, but also one of the prisoners, who opened the gates and caused the walkers to enter the prison, indirectly causing Cassidy and Damien's death, and also caused Haley's disappearance. Following Johanna's death, Nathan seems to have came back to his old self. Pre-Apocalypse Nathan, Claire, Haley and Caroline were childhood friends and former classmates. After going to the Scientific-Humanistic course, he was forced to leave his friend's class, since they all chosen to study sciences and technologies. He felt that he would never be able to make new friends in his class, but it all changed after he started to know Hayden, Kenna and Skyler. Nathan and Hayden quickly became best friends, but things between them changed after a while when Hayden started avoiding him for no reason. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" During the outbreak, Nathan leaves his classmates to search for his best friends, Emily volunteering to help. When they get to Nathan's friends' classroom, it was already empty. They end up being left behind, when the military evacuates the school. After leaving the school, Nathan gets attacked by a walker and is saved by two teenagers. They explain what's happening and tell them that the military evacuated lots of people to Aveiro where a lab has set up a quarantine zone. Nathan decides to leave the two strangers and head to Aveiro to search for his friends and brother. Nathan and Kenna arrive to Aveiro and find the city in an extreme state of devastation. They hear a helicopter pass overhead and tries to follow it, but walks straight into a horde of walkers. Nathan and Kenna manage to get inside a police station, where they finds Joey. "Trapped" With the help of Joey, Nathan and Emily escape the police station. The trio rushes inside a department store, where Nathan meets other survivors and former "friends": Sophia, Lois, Sierra and Zandra. Outside, walkers press against the store’s front doors and the glass begins to crack On the roof, Nathan and the group find Luke — another of Nathan's former classmates —firing at walkers with a pistol. Sophia and Joey chastise Luke for attracting more walkers. Luke then presses a handgun to Luke's forehead, but Nathan intervenes, hitting Luke with the butt of a rifle and handcuffing him to a pipe. “Things are different now,” Nathan tells Luke. "we survive this by pulling together, not apart.” Sophia tells Nathan they are with a small group of survivors staying outside the city, but Sierra cannot reach them on the radio. Joey spots a cube van at a nearby construction site. The ignition keys should be nearby, Joey theorizes, but they need to get past the walkers undetected. The group explains that if they hear you, see you or smell you, they eat you. Nathan latches on to the scent idea. Wearing rubber gloves and rain jackets, Nathan and Joey drag a dead walker in from the alley. Nathan grabs Sierra's axe and Joey grabs Sophia's axe and hack apart the body. He and Joey then smear the corpse’s guts on their jackets. Before leaving, Nathan tosses Sierra the key to Luke’s handcuffs. Outside, Nathan and Joey shuffle through crowds of walkers unnoticed. They are able to get to the van before it starts to rain and speed away. Nathan and Joey plan a strategy to lure the walkers away from the store. The group heads down while Sierra debates reluctantly decides to try to free Luke but slips due to the wet roof. With nothing else she can do and Luke angry due to Sierra dropping the key, she again reluctantly puts a heavy chain lock on the doors so the walkers won't get at him. Sierra runs downstairs just as the walkers break through the glass doors of the department store. The group then enters the van just as walkers make their way through. Having escaped the chaos at the store, Sierra admits to the others she dropped the key, leaving Luke trapped on the roof. "The Reunion" When the van arrives at the camp, the group embraces with their families while Nathan hesitantly stays in the car for a few moments. He later emerges, seeing Sam, Claire and Paige and the four of them share a tearful reunion. Later, around a campfire, Nathan explains the group what he did in the day of the outbreak. He also asks for his former classmates. Johanna explains that they were evacuated in another truck and that she hasn't seen them since they were abandoned by the military. Then, Nathan asks who's the one in charge for the group. "I am!" Brad tells him, angering Nathan. The next morning, Nathan tells Claire he plans to return to Aveiro for Luke. Claire and Paige are shocked, but they are interrupted by screams. A walker was eating a deer, while Cole, Elle and Johanna look unscathed. Johanna then grabs an axe and kills the walker. Nathan, Joey, Brad, Kenna and Matt decide to return to Aveiro to rescue Luke. When they get to the store, the only thing they find is a hacksaw and a severed hand. Bloodied handcuffs hang from the pipe above. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nathan has killed: * Lydia Anderson (Zombified) * Sierra Mills * Brad Shostack * Unnamed Soldiers * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Sam Emmerson : "I won't leave you again." : —Nathan to Sam. : Nathan seems to care deeply for his brother and does whatever is necessary to protect him. Nathan knew that if he wanted to keep Sam safe, he needed to teach him to defend himself. He trains Sam in the use of a gun and readies him for the possibility of his brother dying. Right after Nathan kills Brad, Sam saves Nathan's life by killing the undead Brad. The two then escape the overrun farm together. Over the time lapse between seasons 2 and 3, Sam becomes extremely proficient as a fighter, earning Sam's respect enough that he is allowed to participate in combat against walkers with the others and guard the group. Claire Davis : "She's not the same girl anymore'.''"' : —Nathan to Paige during their conversation before the outbreak. : Nathan is shown to care deeply for Claire, just like he cares for Sam, Paige, Haley and Caroline. Nathan told Paige that he used to have a small crush on her, months before the apocalypse. He seemed to have been able to forget her since he never shown anything that could prove that he sees her as something more than friends. In the day of the outbreak, Nathan tries to find Claire and the rest of his friends but he gets there too late, since they had already been evacuated by the military. However, Nathan is able to find her later, when he arrives at the Aveiro camp. Claire and Nathan share a hug, as they both cry. Claire seems to always be on Nathan's side and always supports his decisions and protects him every time the group says something about Nathan that she disagrees with, just like Paige. Paige Millers : "''I consider you my best friend." : —Nathan to Paige when they get to a town to search for supplies. : Paige is Nathan's best friend. They are usually seen talking with each other and they care deeply for one another. Like Paige, she's always on Nathan's side and supports his decisions every time. When Nathan teaches Paige to use a gun, he compliments her, telling Paige that she's one of the best shooters. Since then, every time Nathan needs some help, Paige volunteers to assist him, even though he usually wants her to stay with the rest of the group to keep her safe. Brad Shostack : "So who's the leader around here?." :: "I am!" : —Brad revealing to Nathan that he was the group's leader. : Nathan and Brad never got along, even before the apocalypse. Brad used to bully Nathan and his friends before the outbreak which made his hate for Brad grow a lot during the years. After the outbreak, when Nathan gets to the camp, Brad starts seeing him as a threat, with people always questioning Brad's leadership and starting to look up to Nathan. This feeling of envy, keeps growing, leading to Brad's death. Brad believed that Nathan was too weak to lead the group and that he would never be able to make the tough decisions. Brad then tries to kill Nathan, but, in self defense, Nathan is forced to kill him. Later in season 6, Nathan admits that he actually didn't feel anything after killing Brad. Haley Brooks : "She trusted me... she saw me as your leader... and I wasn't able of help her." : —Nathan to Caroline when they thought Haley had died. : Haley is one of Nathan's best friends. When he encounters Haley and Caroline in the farm, they hug, crying of happiness. During the time lapse between Season 2 and season 3, Haley and Caroline have been taught some minor medical techniques by Raymond. Nathan seems highly confident in their medical skills. Nathan is clearly devastated when he thinks Haley had died after the prison infestation. After he finds her, Nathan's attitude changes. He decides that they have to take care of their own and that they can't be responsible for every survivor they come across, since that led to Nick and Cassidy's death and made Haley disappear. Caroline Ward : "God! Caroline, I'm sorry, I'm being so selfish. She was your best friend, you must be the one who's suffering the most." : —Nathan to Caroline after Haley's disappearance. : Caroline is one of Nathan's best friends and they seem to care deeply for each other. During their time in the farm, when Nathan teaches them to shoot, Nathan decides to give a sniper rifle to Caroline, worrying for her asthma attacks, because he didn't want anything to happen to her and wants to keep her far from the danger. After Haley disappears in the prison, Caroline and Nathan seem to comfort each other often. Nathan also trusts on her medical and shooting skills completely. Johanna Whitmore : "''Us. The rest of us." : —Nathan reaffirming Johanna as a member of the group, moments before her death : Before the outbreak, Nathan mentions that he didn't used to talk to her, even though she's the the only one from his former class to be his classmate. After the outbreak, Johanna seems to trust Nathan's choices and was usually on his side. After the farm gets overrun, Nathan seems sad for Johanna, thinking that she was dead. Much later in season 3, Nathan learns that Johanna is in Woodbury. When she visits the prison, he welcomes her and makes it clear that he wants The Governor dead. Upon leaving, he gives her a gun and a knife, and says, "Be careful." When The Governor and Nathan meet to try and create a peace treaty per Johanna's request, the Governor kicks her out of the discussion to settle matters privately. Nathan does not see Johanna again until he infiltrates Woodbury. When he learns Johanna has been bit, she asks for Nathan's gun to prevent reanimation. Her last words to Nathan are, "I tried," to which he tearfully replies, "You did." Raymond Sinclair : "''Don't feel sorry about my leg. You saved my life Nathan, and I'm grateful for that." : —Raymond thanking Nathan for amputating his bitten limb, and saving his life. : Nathan first met the Sinclair family after Sophia was accidentally shot by their neighbor Wallace, who offered the medical assistance of the family patriarch, Raymond. Nathan and Joey were grateful for Raymond ultimately saving their friend and allowing the group to stay on his farm while Sophia healed, though they came at odds when the group discovered that Raymond had been hoarding his undead family and neighbors in his barn thinking they could be cured. Nathan slowly attempted to show Raymond the truth of the living dead, but to no avail. He eventually cooperated with Raymond, even going as far as to aide him in bringing two new walkers to the barn. After abandoning the farm, Nathan had finally been seen as the leader over the entire group, which united them all as one unit. While living as transient scavengers during the winter, Raymond followed Daniel's leadership and did not question him. When Raymond was bitten while the group cleared the prison, Nathan immediately hacked off his leg to prevent the infection from killing him, which eventually led to a full recovery minus the amputation. Raymond continues to follow Nathan's leadership. He is shown mentoring Nathan both during and after Haley's disappearance. The two have become very close friends following Raymond's recovery from his amputation, having almost a son-father relationship. Recently, Raymond has been seen on several occasions giving advice to Nathan on how best to handle things and voices his opinion to Nathan when he has doubts or questions his decisions. Avery Sinclair After Sophia was saved by Raymond, Avery offered her services to Nathan and the Group by showing them a map of the entire Farm area of where Lydia might be hiding. Even after Nathan and the group discovered the walker barn that Raymond kept and killed all the walkers in the barn, Avery was concerned about Nathan and the group leaving the farm, even though she changes her mind after being left by Cole in the pharmacy, almost dying. In season 3, after Nathan and the group, (except Johanna, who got left behind) along with Avery, Raymond, and Alison were forced to leave Raymond's farm, Avery played a major part in the group when she made part of a unit that went inside the prison and killed most of the walkers in the courtyard. After Luke captures Avery and Cole, Nathan, along with Matt, Kenna and Joey went into Woodbury to free Avery and Cole from Marcelino and The Governor, which starts a war between Nathan's group and Woodbury. Sarah Tyler : "You let a kid walk around with a knife but you won't teach me to protect myself?" : —Sarah complaining to Nathan for not being allowed to use a gun. : In Season 1, Sarah and Nathan are barely seen together. he shows some concern when Sarah wants to stay at the lab and commit suicide. During Season 2, Sarah constantly asks to be taught to use a gun but Nathan always refused to teach her, afraid that she would try to commit suicide. She used to blame Nathan for Lydia's death. During the time lapse between Season 2 and Season 3, Sarah was finally taught to shoot a gun. It also seems that Sarah started to respect Daniel. When The Governor attacks, the prison and Sarah kills Natasha, Nathan seems to be stunned by the news but doesn't tell her anything. Cole Patterson : "What the hell is this?." : —Cole asking Nathan about the Woodbury survivors. : Daniel and Cole don't interact much during Season 1 and 2. It's known that Nathan and Cole used to be friends before the outbreak, but got distant after Cole asked Claire to be his girlfriend, even though he knew Nathan liked her. Along with Sarah, Cole's personality changes a lot during the seasons. In Season 3, Cole and Sarah seem to always do the wrong calls, especially when they try to take Luke to The Governor and when Sarah shoots Natasha, even though she was surrendering. Nathan seems to worry for the duo's mental condition. Sophia Jensen : "I trust you, and I understand your reasons." : —Sophia to Nathan about his decision of not to tell them about what William told him. : Sophia and Nathan don't interact much, but the both seem to have a mutual respect for each other. Elle Montgomery : "Don't pay any attention to what they say, you're a good leader." : —Elle to Nathan after the farm is overrun. Even though Nathan and Elle don't interact much, Nathan seems to care for Elle and she respects and trusts him, thinking that he is a capable leader. Lois Garrinson Lois and Nathan don't interact much. In the end of Season 2 Lois is seen supporting Sarah's idea of someone else leading the group. In Season 3, Lois seemed to change her mind and started to see Nathan as a leader. Cassidy Connor : "Don't worry, you'll be okay in here." : —Nathan to Cassidy about the prison and delivering the baby. : Nathan and Cassidy don't interact much during Season 2. In Season 3, Nathan reassures Cassidy that she'll be safe in the prison to have a baby. When Cassidy dies, Nathan was too sad for Haley's death to even think on Cassidy's death. He's later seen comforting Sarah and Lois for Cassidy's death. Sierra Mills : "I hated her for a really long time, before and after all this." : —Nathan to Claire and Paige about Sierra. : Nathan and Sierra didn't interact much. Nathan stated that he used to hate Sierra before the apocalypse and that he still hated her after the apocalypse, the reason for this is unknown. Nathan, like many of the group members, had no respect for Sierra until her death. Nathan is the one who ends with Sierra's suffering when she's gutted by a walker who was attracted to the farm by Sarah. Lydia Anderson Nathan and Lydia did not interact much in Season 1. At the beginning of Season 2, Lydia went missing as she was being chased by two walkers in the woods. Nathan and Joey told Lydia to hide by the creek in order to draw the two walkers away from her, giving her a chance to make it back to the group on the highway. When the two returned to the creek, Lydia was gone. Nathan and the group then conducted a long, painful search for her. After discovering a walker-filled barn on Raymond's farm, and Brad opening the doors, the group proceed to massacre the undead family and friends of the Sinclair family. Then to everyone's horror, the last walker to emerge was Lydia. As Lydia got closer and closer to the group, Nathan was forced to step forward and shoot Lydia in the head, killing her for good. Joey Phillips Nathan respects Joey. Joey saved his life in Aveiro and took him to their camp where Nathan got reunited with his brother and friends. Even though they don't interact much, Joey respects Daniel as their leader. Luke Blackwell : "I knew you before all of this happened, you were not like this." : —Nick to Luke after handcuffing him to a pipe. : Nathan and Luke used to be friends before the apocalypse, but he's behavior after the outbreak was a lot different from who he used to be. He started taking drugs and drinking, thinking that he could do anything he wanted now that the world is over. In Season 3, Nathan accepts Luke in the group after they rescue him and Joey from Woodbury. Nathan also refuses to hand Luke to The Governor. Miguel Anderson : "I'm sorry." : —Nathan to Miguel when the Group leaves him behind. Even though they don't interact much, Nathan tried to save Miguel's life after being bitten, even though he didn't thought he would survive. Nathan, like the rest of the group is devastated when Miguel asks to be left behind. Zandra Anderson : "She opted to stay, it wasn't our fault. ''" : —Nathan to Claire about Zandra's decision to commit suicide. : Though Nathan and Zandra do not interact much, Nathan didn't agree with Zandra's choice to commit suicide. Anne : "''Hi! ''" : —Anne greets Nathan in a flashback. Nathan and Anne have never interacted in the series, just in a flashback about Johanna's past, where she greets him and then they just go their own way. Nathan seems disturbed after knowing that his group killed Anne when they went to rescue Joey and Luke. Alison Sinclair Alison and Nathan seemed to have developed a friendship over the seasons. In Season 2, Nathan stays in the farm to take care of Alison. Nathan could not support letting Alison commit suicide and argued heatedly with Sarah over this. Alison seems to have a lot of respect for Nathan, when he returns at the prison with Avery, Alison sweetly hugs Nathan and gives him a kiss on the cheek to thank him for what he did for her sister, which makes Nathan clearly blush. Hayden Turner : "''I can't believe you're alive!" : —Nathan to Hayden. : Hayden was one of Nathan's former classmates and friend. When they find each other in Woodbury, they share a warm hug and she informs him that Johanna jumped the wall to get to the prison. Hayden is among the other surviving Woodbury citizens brought to the prison by Nathan and the group. Matt Rivers : "You did enough." : —Nathan to Matt. : Even though Matt and Nathan didn't interact much during the series, Nathan doesn't seem to like him. When the walkers invade the prison, Matt saves Nathan's life by shooting Andrew. After that, Nathan's relationship with Matt worsens, when Matt reveals that he left Cole and Avery be abducted by Luke and taken to Woodbury. Trivia/Notes * His signature weapon is the Glock 17, which has been seen in most of the TV Series episodes. * Nathan's best friends are Claire, Paige, Haley and Caroline. * Nathan used glasses before the apocalypse. * Only the death of Johanna has caused Nathan to cry in the TV series. ** When Haley disappeared, it also caused Nathan to cry. * "Walk With Me" is the only episode in the TV Series in which Nathan does not appear at all. However, he was mentioned by Luke during a conversation with Johanna. * Nathan questioned his belief of God in the episode, "What Lies Ahead." * Nathan has caused the amputations of limbs of two characters: Luke (by handcuffing him to a rooftop in Aveiro and leaving him behind, forcing him to amputate his hand to escape) and Raymond (by chopping his leg off after being bitten by a walker to prevent infection). * Nathan has either been seen or mentioned in every episode of the TV Series to date. ** Nathan currently has the most episode appearances in the series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Walking Dead Remake Category:The Walking Dead Remake Characters Category:Earth-1 Category:Survivor Category:Student